Un Nuevo Amanecer
by Jonathan Matute
Summary: En la batalla del Valle del Fin entre Naruto y Sasuke, el destino da un giro inesperado cuando Sasuke asesina a Naruto, o al menos eso es lo que todos creen, observa como Naruto empieza una nueva vida hasta que su pasado comience a alcanzarlo y trate de escapar de su propia oscuridad.
1. Chapter 1

**Un Nuevo Amanecer**

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

- **Hola** \- Bijū o Invocación

En la cima de las estatuas de los fundadores de Konoha en el Valle del Fin, se encuentran dos mejores amigos en un enfrentamiento, estos dos jóvenes son Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, ambos preparan sus respectivos jutsus para dar el golpe final.

-¡RASENGAN!- Grita Naruto al lanzarse contra su amigo.

-¡CHIDORI!- Grita Sasuke para también impulsarse contra Naruto.

Ambos se acercan cada vez más con sus respectivos jutsus, pero Naruto duda en querer lastimar a su amigo y detiene su jutsu, pero Sasuke ataca con su Chidori y perfora el pecho de Naruto, una luz cegadora aparece y ambos chicos caen al rio.

-Lo siento Naruto, pero necesito el poder para matar a mi hermano y vengar a mi familia- dijo Sasuke mientras veía el cuerpo sin vida de su mejor amigo.

Luego Sasuke ve su reflejo en el agua y nota que su Sharingan ha cambiado, ya no tiene el mismo diseño de fondo rojo con tres aspas negros, sino que ahora tiene un diseño rojo con fondo negro, este es su Mangekyō Sharingan, mientras unas cuantas lagrimas bajan por sus mejillas.

-Parece, que finalmente tengo los mimos ojos que Itachi, adiós Naruto, en verdad desearía hubiera habido otra forma- dice Sasuke mientras se retira para unirse a Orochimaru, y se marcha sin darse cuenta que su excompañero aún sigue con vida.

- **Maldito Uchiha, estúpido mocoso, por tu culpa ahora estoy en peligro de morir, por suerte para ti, parece que el chico no te dio en el corazón, así que tratare de curarte** \- dijo el Kyūbi dentro de la mente de Naruto.

Pero mientras lo sigue curando de sus heridas, el agua se desborda por la lluvia y la corriente se lleva el cuerpo del rubio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No muy lejos de ahí el sensei de los dos muchachos se encuentra saltando de rama en rama siguiendo a su invocación Pakkun.

-¿Cuánto falta Pakkun para que los alcancemos?- pregunta Kakashi mientras salta sobre otra rama.

- **No falta mucho, pero puedo oler mucha sangre, y es de Naruto** \- contesto Pakkun, haciendo que Kakashi se preocupara aún más.

-Maldición, debemos darnos prisa- dijo Kakashi mientras acelera el paso.

Finalmente llegan para ver el gran desastre que dos simples gennin fueron capaces de hacer, pero lo que realmente aterra a Kakashi es que no puede ver a ninguno de sus dos alumnos.

- **Kakashi mira, por allá** \- dice Pakkun apuntando a una banda ninja.

Kakashi se acerca para tomarla en sus manos y ve que la banda tiene una línea horizontal en el símbolo de la hoja.

- **Es de Sasuke** \- dice Pakkun mientras la olfatea.

-Pero… y ¿Naruto?- pregunta Kakashi buscando por cualquier rastro del rubio.

- **No lo sé, la lluvia ha hecho desaparecer su rastro, no puedo ubicar a Naruto o a Sasuke, pero hay rastros de chakra de rayo iguales a tu Chidor y demasiada sangre de Naruto para que haya sobrevivido, creo que el rio se llevó su cuerpo** \- contesto Pakkun con un tono de tristeza.

Kakashi se detuvo un momento para pensar en lo que Pakkun le acaba de decir, su alumno, el hijo de su sensei está muerto, y todo a manos de su otro alumno, el cual uso la técnica que el mismo le enseño.

-Minato sensei, Obito, Rin, perdónenme, he vuelto a fallarles- susurro Kakashi en voz baja mientras apretaba los puños frustrado.

-Sera mejor que volvamos a la aldea para ver si podemos pedir ayuda para encontrar el cuerpo de Naruto, he informarle lo ocurrido a Hokage sama- dice Kakashi mientras comienza a correr de regreso a la aldea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi finalmente llega a la aldea donde es recibido por su otra alumna de inmediato.

-Kakashi sensei finalmente volvió, ¿Pero dónde están Sasuke kun y Naruto?- pregunta Sakura mientras se hacerca a su sensei.

-Acompáñame Sakura, tengo que informar a Tsunade sama, ahí te diré todo- le dije Kakashi a su alumna.

Sakura quizo protestar, pero al escuchar la voz triste de su sensei decidió solo seguirlo, ambos se dirigieron rápidamente al hospital, fue ahí donde se encontraron con Tsunade, Shizune, Shikamaru y Temari.

-Kakashi, ya era hora que llegaras, espera ¿Dónde está Naruto?- dijo Tsunade asustada al darse cuenta que no se encuentra el rubio.

-Hokage sama, Naruto está desaparecido- dijo Kakashi viendo hacia el piso mientras todos los presentes se quedan callados.

-¡Como que desaparecido!, explícame lo que ocurrió- dijo Tsunade.

-Llegue al Valle del Fin para buscar a Naruto y Sasuke, pero cuando llegue no había rastro de ninguno de ellos, por culpa de la lluvia Pakkun fue incapaz de encontrar un rastro, pero Pakkun pudo oler chakra de rayo parecido al de mi Chidori, y mucha sangre que le pertenecia a Naruto, asi que tenemos la teoría de que Sasuke ataco a Naruto, lo mato y luego el rio se llevó su cuerpo- dijo Kakashi mientras dejaba una pequeña lagrima bajara por su ojo descubierto, de repente todos rompieron en llanto al oír la noticia.

-¡No!, él no puede estar muerto, el me prometió que no moriría hasta que se volviese Hokage, él no puede estar muerto, no él también- dijo Tsunade mientras lloraba y Shizune la trata de consolar.

-Esto es mi culpa, no debi haberlo dejado ir él solo, el murió por mi culpa- dijo Shikamaru mientras Temari también trataba de consolarlo por perder a su querido amigo.

-No, Sasuke kun nunca haría eso, debe estar equivocado ¿verdad sensei?- dijo Sakura mientras lloraba por perder a sus dos compañeros, mientras Kakashi solo guardaba silencio.

-Kakashi, quiero que salgas de aquí y reúnas un equipo con algunos Inuzukas y Hyugas y salgan de inmediato, si existe la mínima oportunidad de que Naruto este convida quiero que lo encuentren, pero si realmente está muerto, entonces debemos recuperar su cuerpo para poder enterarlo como se debe- Le ordeno Tsunade a Kakashi, mientras algunas lágrimas seguían bajando sobre sus mejillas.

-A la orden Hokage sama, saldré de inmediato- dijo Kakashi para luego salir en busca de su rubio alumno.

-En cuanto ustedes deben mantenerse callados, por ahora buscaremos a Naruto, pero si realmente está muerto entonces le dire personalmente a sus amigos, por ahora solo esperemos y roguemos que ese chico este bien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Un Nuevo Amanecer**

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

- **Hola** \- Bijū o Invocación

Habían pasado los días y todavía no encontraron ninguna señal del rubio, por lo que tuvieron que abandonar la búsqueda, con todas las pruebas en el campo de batalla confirmaron que nadie pudo haber sobrevivido, finalmente Tsunade tomo la decisión de avisarles a los amigos de Naruto.

En la oficina de la Hokage se encuentran los miembros de los equipos 7,8,9 y 10, de los cuales los que habían resultado heridos con los ninjas del sonido ya estaban recuperados, junto a sus respectivos senseis, Iruka, muchos estaban confundidos que estaban haciendo allí, mientras se preguntaban dónde estaba Naruto, todos podían ver la tristeza en los ojos de Shikamaru, Sakura, Kakashi, Shizune y Tsunade.

Finalmente, Iruka se atrevio a hacer la pregunta en la mente de todos.

-Disculpe Hokage sama pero, ¿Porque nos mandó a llamar, y donde esta Naruto?- pregunto Iruka cuando sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

-Como probablemente ya saben, recientemente Sasuke Uchiha se fue de la villa para unirse a Orochimaru, en la misión Naruto tuvo que ir para enfrentarse solo con Sasuke, según todas las pruebas, hemos determinado que ambos se enfrentaron y Sasuke utilizo el Chidori para asesinar a Naruto, y el rio se llevó su cuerpo el cual no logramos localizar- dijo Tsunade mientras apretaba sus puños frustrada y derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

-N-No, eso no es cierto, por favor dígame que no es cierto Hokage sama- dijo Iruka mientras fallaba en contener su lagrimas mientras se dejaba caer al piso.

-Naruto kun, no puedes estar muerto- se decía Hinata a si misma mientras lloraba y tanto Kurenai como Neji tratan de consolarla sin éxito.

Todos sufren y lloran al saber de lo que ha sido su antiguo compañero y amigo, al que ninguno podrá volver a ver nunca más.

-Sé que es triste, pero me temo que hay algo más de lo que tengo que informarles, luego más adelante lo compartiré con el resto de la aldea, ustedes como sus amigos merecen saberlo para que comprendan quien fue Naruto- dijo Tsunade preparándose para contarles a toda la verdad de Naruto.

-Espere, Hokage sama, ¿Está segura que les quiere decir todo?- pregunto Kakashi suponiendo lo que Tsunade planeaba en decirles.

-Sí, talvez no todos lo sepan, pero Naruto nació el día del ataque del Kyūbi, el 10 de octubre, en este el Yondaime Hokage salvo la aldea del Kyūbi, pero no lo mato como los hicieron creer, la verdad es que los Bijūs no pueden ser asesinados, sino que se sellan dentro seres humanos, a estas personas se les llama Jinchūrikis, muchos en la aldea vieron a Naruto como el Kyūbi y es por eso que vivio la vida que tuvo- dijo Tsunade mientras que veía como los jóvenes permanecían en silencio por la noticia.

-Pero ¿Porque tuvo que hacerlo en Naruto?, ¿porque el Yondaime tuvo que sellar el Kyūbi en Naruto?- pregunto Kiba al descubrir la carga que tuvo que sufrir su amigo.

-Eso fue porque el Yondaime no podía pedirle a otro padre que entregara a su hijo si el mismo no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, así es Naruto es el hijo del Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze y su esposa Kushina Uzumaki- dijo Tsunade dejando nuevamente a todos los presentes mudos.

-La razón que se guardó en secreto la identidad de los padres de Naruto fue para prevenir que los enemigos de sus padres atacaran a Naruto durante su infancia, y se guardó el secreto del estatus de Jinchūriki de Naruto para tratar de que él tuviera una infancia normal, desafortunadamente esto no ocurrió por culpa del odio de la villa- les dijo Tsunade dejándolos nuevamente en silencio.

-Q-Que pasara a-ahora H-Hokage sama- pregunto Hinata mientras tartamudea un poco y sigue llorando por perder al chico de quien ha estado enamorado y nunca volverá a ver.

-Informare al resto de la villa dentro de poco y luego honraremos la memoria de Naruto y grabaremos su nombre La Piedra de los Héroes, todos pueden retirarse- dijo Tsunade mientras todos los demás salen para esperar al funeral de su amigo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Dónde estoy?- dice Naruto mientras abre lentamente los ojos para ver que encuentra dentro una habitación de una casa que no reconoce.

De repente la puerta se abre y Naruto mira como un señor con un cabello negro corto y con unos ojos de color café oscuro entra a la habitación.

-Oh, veo que finalmente despertaste, hola mi nombre es Teiboku, te encontré en el rio inconsciente y muy lastimado así que te traje a mi casa en el pueblo para tratar tus heridas- dijo el señor ahora identificada como Teiboku.

-Hola mi nombre es Naruto, gracias por sacarme de ahí supongo- dijo Naruto mientras trataba de ver la habitación en la que se encuentra.

-No hay de que, no soy médico, pero hice lo mejor que pude para tratar tus heridas, espero te sientas mejor, te traje algo de comer y un poco de ropa que compré en el pueblo aquí cerca- le dijo Teiboku con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, y lamento las molestias- le contesto Naruto mientras se ponía una camiseta negra, pero mantenía su pantalón anaranjado y tomaba unas bolas de arroz que Teiboku le dio.

-No hay de que Naruto, también encontré esa banda ninja en tu frente, asi que supongo que ¿Eres un ninja y saliste herido en una misión?- le pregunto Teiboku señalando la banda ninja de Naruto.

-Pues así fue señor, supongo que la corriente del rio me arrastro hasta donde me encontró- dijo Naruto mientras comía una bola de arroz que le dio la chica.

-Oh, así que eso fue lo que paso, pero bien, ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Teiboku.

-Pues estoy mucho mejor, gracias por todo y en verdad lamento si le moleste, pero será mejor que vuelva de inmediato a mi aldea- dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba listo para marcharse.

-¿Estas seguro?, porque te veías bastante lastimado, no quiero que te pase algo- dijo Teiboku un poco preocupado por el chico.

-No se preocupe, yo me curo muy rápido, además mis amigos deben de estar preocupados- le dijo Naruto para tranquilizarlo.

-Muy bien, aquí te traje un mapa, por la banda ninja supuse que eras de Konoha, asi que trase un camino desde el pueblo hasta tu aldea- le dijo Teiboku a Naruto mientras le entregaba un mapa.

-Gracias por todo señor, será mejor que me marche de inmediato- dice Naruto mientras salía de la casa de Teiboku.

-Cuídate mucho Naruto y trata de andar con cuidado- dijo Teiboku mientras veía al rubi partir.

Y sin más que decir Naruto salió corriendo alejándose del señor para poder volver a su aldea junto con sus amigos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto salio del pueblo e iba caminando por el sendero en el bosque, pero de repente se detuvo y al darse cuenta se encontraba dentro de su espacio mental.

- **Oye mocoso, espero no estés planeando en volver a esa asquerosa aldea** \- dijo la voz dentro de la cabeza del rubio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Kyūbi?- pregunto el rubio casi gritando al zorro de nueve colas.

- **Tenme más respeto mocoso que si no fuera por mi chakra ahora mismo estarías muerto por culpa de ese mocoso Uchiha-** dijo el Kyūbi mientras le gruñía al rubio.

-Espera, ¿Tú fuiste el que sano mis heridas?- pregunto Naruto ahora mas calmado.

- **No me malinterpretes mocoso, solo lo hice porque si tus mueres yo muero, y aunque eventualmente me reformaría eso ardería demasiado tiempo** \- le contesto el Kyūbi.

-Como sea, ¿Por qué no quieres que regrese a la aldea?, ahí es donde están todos mis amigos- pregunto Naruto, pero luego el zorro comenzó a reírse del rubio.

- **¿Hablas enserio?, ¿De verdad crees que le importas a alguien en esa dichosa aldea?, vaya eres más estúpido de lo creía** \- decía el Kyūbi mientras se seguía riendo de Naruto.

-No hables así de mi hogar o de mis amigos estúpido zorro- le grito Naruto al zorro.

- **Dime mocoso, si esos chicos de verdad son tus amigos, entonces ¿Dónde han estado todas las veces que te la pasabas jugando solo mientras los padres alejaban a sus hijos de ti?** \- le pregunto el zorro a Naruto.

-¿De que estas hablando?- pregunto Naruto un poco asustado porque el Kyūbi sabía de su infancia.

- **Mocoso estúpido, olvidas que yo he estado sellado dentro tuyo desde que eras solo un bebe, he estado observando tu vida desde antes que dijeras tu primera palabra** \- le decía el Kyūbi asustando a Naruto.

- **Se todo sobre tu patética vida, las mañanas que despertabas dentro de tu sucio apartamento, las tardes que te las pasabas jugando solo mientras los niños se alejaban de ti y las noches que pasabas solo llorando hasta quedarte dormido, conozco todos tus secretos y sé que no hay nadie a quien le importes** \- le dijo el Kyūbi a Naruto.

-Eso no es cierto tengo a Iruka sensei, a los Ichirakus, a Sakura chan, a Kakashi sensei, y a los demás novatos- dijo Naruto tratando de pensar en sus personas preciosas.

- **HA-HA, eso no es para nada cierto, si tanto le importabas a ese Iruka entonces donde estaba el, cuando necesitabas entrenamiento, él es ty sensei pero él no se molestó en ver que tenía demasiado chakra para crear un simple clon y eso te volvió objetivo de burlas de tus compañeros, el al principio te veía con el mismo odio que todos los demás y tuviste que convencerlo que no era asi, pero no fue hasta muy tarde** \- dijo el Kyūbi.

- **En cuanto a los Ichirakus, ellos te daban de comer, pero nunca te iban a visitar o trataron de adoptarte, solo eras un pobre chico al que le tenían lastima, tus compañeros te usaron como objeto de burla, hasta el más puro de corazón se reía de ti** \- dijo el Kyūbi.

-Eso no es cierto, yo tengo a mi equipo- decía Naruto pensando en el equipo 7.

- **Veamos, el mocoso Uchiha acaba de tratar de matarte, todo para poder obtener más poder, esa niña peli rosa solo se la pasaba golpeándote y tratándote como basura, ni si quiera cuando le salvaste la vida de ese chico de Suna se molestó en agradecértelo, de hecho, le agradeció al mocoso Uchiha e incluso depues que el chico le contara la verdad ella no te dio ni un gracias, y ese espantapájaros que tienes como sensei nunca te entreno, cuando más lo necesitabas él te hecho a un lado a favor del mocoso Uchiha** \- dijo el Kyūbi poniendo a Naruto dudoso de sus amistades.

-Pero… y ¿Hinata?, ella jamás se ha burlado de mí y me apoyo cuando pelee contra Neji- dijo Naruto pensando cuando vio a Hinata antes de la ronda final de los exámenes Chūnin.

- **Si ella de verdad te quiere, entonces ¿Porque nunca se acercó a ti cuando necesitabas de un amigo en tu infancia?** \- le contesto el Kyūbi.

-Pero que hay de Tsunade baachan, ella me entrego su collar, esa es prueba que ella cree en mí, y también Ero sennin, el me entreno- dijo Naruto desesperado para probar que a él sí importa.

- **Niño tonto, dentro de ese collar hay un sello hecho para poder controlar el poder de un Jinchūriki, esto lo hizo para que como Hokage pueda mantener bajo control a su pequeña arma, y ese pervertido, bueno es gracioso, porque ese sapo es realmente tu padrino y te abandono todos estos años en esa aldea solo** \- dijo el Kyūbi dejando en shock a Naruto.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que Naruto pudo decir mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas.

- **Lo que oíste, ese viejo pervertido tuvo la obligación de hacerse cargo de ti, pero nunca te busco o te apoyo hasta hace poco, y la razón por la que él es tu padrino es porque tu padre era el Yondaime Hokage, tu héroe y el hombre que me sello dentro de ti y ese pervertido ni ese viejo mono del Sandaime te lo dijeron, aunque lo supieron todo este tiempo y te mantuvieron en la ignorancia** \- dijo el Kyūbi.

-Pero… ¿Por qué me lo ocultaron todo este tiempo?- pregunto Naruto mientras lloraba.

- **Porque no les importas y jamás lo hiciste, por eso no debes volver a la aldea, todos te seguirán mintiendo y los que dicen quererte te abandonaran** \- contesto el Kyūbi.

-Tienes razón, pero ¿Adónde voy a ir?, no tengo dinero, ni comida y además recuerda que Akatsuki todavía nos persiguen- pregunto Naruto mientras la luz en sus ojos se apagaba.

- **Supongo que tienes, razón no me gusta ayudarte, pero con esos bastardos persiguiéndonos no hay manera de que dures un día, supongo que no queda de otra, yo te entrenare y te ayudare a hacerte más fuerte para que podamos protegernos, pero no me malinterpretes mocoso, yo solo hago esto para sobrevivir, no me podrías importar menos** \- dijo el Kyūbi.

-Pero ¿Adónde iremos?, ellos nos encontraran o sino Konoha tratara de llevarme de regreso- pregunto nuevamente Naruto.

- **Supongo que tendré que decirte otro secreto, tu madre era Kushina Uzumaki, miembro del ahora extinto clan Uzumaki** \- dijo el Kyūbi comenzando a formar un plan.

-¿Clan Uzumaki?- pregunto el rubio confundido.

- **Así es, el clan vivía en Uzushiogakure hasta que fueron destruidos por el poder combinado de las otras villas que temían a ese clan, nadie se molestara en buscarnos en esas ruinas, también debería haber algunos pergaminos para que estudies, conozco algunos pasadizos secretos para poder acceder a las ruinas, también es sito perfecto para que entrenes** \- dijo el Kyūbi.

-Pero, ¿Qué hay de Konoha?- pregunto Naruto comenzando a hacerse la idea de no volver a su antigua aldea.

- **Considerando el estado en que quedo el Valle del Fin y toda la sangre que tuve que reponer para que sobrevivieras, ellos deben creer que estás muerto, no te buscaran y Akatsuki debe creer que estoy muerto y sus planes se retrasaran por un par de años mientras creen que deben esperar para que me reforme, no te buscaran si te mantienes oculto** \- dice el Kyūbi.

-Muy bien, entonces será mejor que vayamos de inmediato- dijo Naruto una vez que se recomponía listo para marcharse.

- **Muy bien mocoso, ahora mismo voy transferir la ubicación de Uzushiogakure a tu mente para que te dirijas hacia allá** \- dijo el Kyūbi mientras transfería la ubicación de las ruinas en la mente de Naruto.

-Lo tengo, será mejor que nos vallamos de inmediato- dijo Naruto mientras salta sobre las ramas de los arboles impulsándose para poder llegar más rápido.

Y así Naruto se dirige al antiguo hogar de sus antepasados para poder prepararse para lo que el futuro le prepara junto al Kyūbi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo de mi primer fanfic, espero les guste, comenten y manden algunas sugerencias para la historia, aquí los dejo, estén atentos para el próximo capítulo, desde ahora les advierto que no todos los capitulo serán tan largos como este, pero espero poder hacerlos un poco largos y explicar bien la historia.


End file.
